Projectors such as ultra short throw (UST) projectors are being used to project video onto large screens, making viewing of, for example, TV programming more enjoyable. As understood herein, it would be advantageous as well as entertaining to be able to watch video outside the home or in different rooms using the same projection system as is used to project video onto an interior viewing surface.